Galau
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Yuichiro menjauh, Mikaela jadi galau. Lalu sebenarnya ada apa? [#YUMIFA01] Warning! OOC, alurnya sembrono gelindingan, summary tak sesuai isinya, percintaan sesama jenis, serta humor yang dipaksakan. Happy Reading!


**Title :** Galau

 **Rate :** K+ saja

 **Genre :** Cinta-cintaan enggak nyambung, komedi ala-ala, pertemanan tak jelas, ...

 **Pair :** Yuichiro sama Mikaela. Ada YuuNoa nyempil dikit.

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe punya Mas Takaya beserta partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk senang-senang.

 **Note :** Well, saya sumpah galau mau nulis judul enaknya apa. Mohon maaf jika judul sama jalan cerita tak nyambung. Fik ini untuk Challenge #YUMIFA01 yang diselenggarakan oleh sobat saya di fb. so.., pliss~ Enjoy ya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sama Yuichiro sekarang pacaran, loh.."

Mikaela yang mendengar sebuah pernyataan singkat dari seorang gadis bertubuh pendek serta surai sewarna bunga lavander, hanya mampu terdiam tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Bahkan permen yang ia emut sedari tadi pun sudah tak tahu lagi rasa manisnya hilang ke mana.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, remaja blasteran orang luar itu mampu mengembalikan jiwanya yang tadi sempat melayang. Ia mengedipkan manik birunya sembari menelan permen di mulut bulat-bulat.

"Oh.." respon singkat, berusaha bersikap tenang, "Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu selamat. Hee.., hehee.."

Gadis itu, sebut saja namanya Shinoa, memasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki, "Aku senang sekali ketika Yuu mau menerimaku, walau awalnya dia agak malu-malu sih.."

Menerima? Tunggu dulu sebentar! Jadi cerita Shinoa nih yang menyatakan cinta duluan?

Ingin sekali Mikaela menanyakan hal tersebut, namun apalah dirinya tak ingin terlalu kepo mengenai hubungan seseorang.

Bukan! Bukan! Ini bukan mengenai perkara sakit hati atau pun sakit gigi, tapi entahlah, Mikaela sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa isi otaknya sekonyong-konyong jadi campur aduk seperti ini.

Antara senang, atau malah sebaliknya..

"Oh, iya, Mika.." Shinoa kembali bersuara.

Mikaela hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mengenai aku dengan Yuu pacaran ini..," ucapan gadis itu mengantung, "Baru kamu yang tahu.. Hehee.."

Baru dia? Oh, tunggu dulu lagi! Jadi cerita gadis bernama Shinoa itu lagi curhat gitu sama Mikaela? Kenapa terasa menyesakkan sekali..

"A- aku turut senang.." balas remaja itu masih berusaha tenang. "Semoga hubungan kalian lancar.."

Shinoa kembali tersenyum, "Ahahaa, terima kasih, Mika. Kau memang pengertian.." terang gadis itu kegirangan. "Jika begitu, aku permisi dulu ya.. Bye.."

Mikaela menganggukkan kepala sebentar, membiarkan gadis mungil itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung di taman belakang.

Setelah keadaan terasa sunyi menenangkan, Mikaela mengambil posisi duduk di bawah pohon sembari menatap ke arah semut di tanah.

Perlahan ia tersenyum. Tersenyum?

"Ha.. Haha.." Disusul sebuah tawa, "Aku ini kenapa ya..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuichiro dan Mikaela adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Awalnya sih hanya sebatas tetangga saja, tapi ketika hari berganti hari bahkan musim berganti musim, entah kenapa keduanya jadi dekat.

Kejadian pertama itu, pas Yuichiro lagi naik sepeda terus tak sengaja jatuh di comberan, di situlah Mikaela tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan pertolongan pertama yang entahlah caranya bagaimana. Lalu kejadian kedua, Mikaela tak sengaja nyebur di kolam lele milik pak RT, terus dia tenggelam, di situlah Yuichiro datang dan memberikan eng.., apa ya? Nafas buatan mungkin.

Setelah itu kejadian-kejadian lainnya berlangsung dan mereka jadi dekat. Bahkan mereka juga merencanakan masa depan mereka, maksudnya ketika mereka nanti akan sekolah juga kuliah, mereka tentunya berencana masuk ke tempat yang sama. Bukannya rencana masa depan yang 'itu' loh ya..

Lalu sekarang, ketika mereka sudah menduduki bangku SMA. Yuichiro dengan pedenya memberikan tantangan ke Mikaela untuk memiliki pasangan selama SMA ini. Dan Mikaela dengan begonya langsung menerima.

Ya memang sih, dua remaja ini walau masih duduk di bangku kelas satu saja sudah dapat lirik-lirik dari siswi sekelas, kakak kelas, bahkan ibu kantin. Namun apalah daya, hati mereka layaknya batu yang tak mampu menerima pernyataan dari setiap rentetan kata yang nangkring di loker mereka.

Hingga naik ke kelas dua. Mereka masih saja belum bisa mendapatkan pasangan sama sekali.

Akhirnya Yuichiro sendiri yang mulai cari-cari target. Mikaela sih diem saja, yakin sekali walau Yuichiro punya target yang diincar, tetap saja temannya itu pasti tak akan berani menyatakan rasa suka.

Dan kenyataan itu tak akan pernah sesuai dengan pikiran sendiri.

Gadis itu, yang katanya target dari seorang Yuichiro, malah dengan berani menyatakan cinta duluan. Dan Yuichiro menerima.

Baiklah, Mikaela mulai sakit kepala sekarang. Ia senang atau sedih? Masalahnya dia gagal dalam tantangan ini. Bukan masalah jika Mikaela tak memiliki dambaan hati, tapi bagaimana jika dambaan hati seorang Mikaela adalah manusia yang selama ini selalu bersama dirinya sejak kecil?

Oke, ini mungkin di luar dugaan, tapi ini kenyataan. Dan Mikaela sendiri tak bisa lari dari kenyataan mengejutkan ini.

Bahwa sebenarnya, orang yang ia sukai adalah..

"Hei, Mika..!" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan manusia bersurai kuning ini.

Remaja ini mengangkat kepala dan mendapati kedua teman sekelasnya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, kalian.."

Mereka adalah Lacus dan Rene. Tak tahu kronologinya bagaimana, pokoknya mereka itu teman dekatnya Mikaela, walau tak sedekat Yuichiro sih.

"Ngapain loe di sini? Mau bolos pelajaran ya?" tanya Lacus asal-asalan.

"Dasar, tolol. Mana mungkin kan Mika ini bolos pelajaran.." balas Rene.

"Iya, juga sih.."

Diam sejenak. Mikaela hanyut lagi dalam pikirannya, sedangkan kedua sobatnya ini malah sibuk menghitung semut yang numpang lewat di depan mereka.

"Menurut kalian..," si surai kuning tiba-tiba buka suara, "Mendingan sakit hati? Atau sakit gigi?"

Lacus maupun Rene langsung melongo.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?" tanya Lacus agaknya sempat syok.

"Jawab saja, aku kan hanya bertanya.."

"Sulit untuk memilih sih," Rene buka suara, mulai menanggapi, "Tapi menurutku mending sakit gigi deh.."

"Alasannya?"

"Soalnya kalau sakit hati itu parah banget, harus operasi, beda kan sama sakit gigi? Tinggal rajin sikat gigi, sembuh deh.." terang Rene dengan pintarnya.

Lacus balik melongo.

"Begitu ya?" Mikaela menganggukkan kepala, "Bagaimana caranya supaya sakit gigi?"

"Makan makanan yang manis, terus jarang sikat gigi. Tapi mending sikat gigi aja deh, soalnya nanti mulutmu bau.."

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kujalani itu.."

Mikaela bangkit dari duduk, sedikit membersihkan seragamnya yang agak kotor.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku permisi dulu.. Sampai nanti.." Akhir kata, Mikaela melangkah meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih terdiam di bawah pohon.

"Elu ngerasa aneh enggak?" Lacus yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Enggak.." balas Rene polos yang langsung mendapat gigitan sebal dari temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambatnya, hingga tibalah saatnya pulang sekolah.

Mikaela sudah merapikan segala bawaannya masuk ke dalam tas, remaja ini siap untuk pulang namun tiba-tiba Shinoa menyahut.

"Mika.." Gadis itu memanggil sambil berlari mendekati Mikaela, tentunya dengan Yuichiro di gandengannya.

Mikaela pikir, ucapan Shinoa ketika istirahat tadi itu hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong. Ternyata oh ternyata..

Remaja bersurai kuning ini hanya terdiam, menunggu si gadis lanjut berkata mengapa dirinya memanggil. Manik birunya sesekali lirik ke arah Yuichiro yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hehe, rumah kalian kan berdekatan nih.." Shinoa memulai ucapannya, "Jadi kalian pasti akan pulang bersama kan.."

"Shinoa.. Sudah kukatakan aku akan mengantarmu.." rengek Yuichiro memotong pembicaraan gadisnya.

Shinoa segera berpaling menatap ke arah remaja beriris hijau itu, "Tidak boleh, Yuu.. Rumahku jauh, nanti kamu malah kerepotan loh.."

Lalu ini pembicaraan apa?

Mikaela hanya mampu terdiam mematung menyaksikan adegan cinta-cintaan di sekolah di hadapannya.

"Aku enggak kerepotan, Shin.. Lagipula kan, kita kan.. Kita kan.." perkataan dari seorang Yuichiro sedikit terputus-putus, remaja ini sesekali lirik ke arah teman masa kecilnya.

Sedangkan yang dilirik, hanya terdiam tanda tak tahu apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya tidak peka.

"Sudahlah, Yuu.. Aku juga nanti dijemput sama Kak Shinya, jadi tak masalah kamu pulang sama Mika.. Sudah ya, sampai bertemu besok.." Shinoa segera ambil langkah cepat layaknya kepiting, meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Dan keadaan sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

Yuichiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah kebingungan atau apa.

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat, "Sudah, ayo pulang.." ucapnya tenang sembari melangkah mendahului.

Hei, apa kalian pikir jika Mikaela itu tenang-tenang saja? Mungkin di luarnya memang nampak stay cool gitu, tapi kita kan tidak tahu suasana hatinya lagi seperti apa.

Selama perjalanan pulang, keduanya tutup mulut. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Bahkan Yuichiro berjalan di belakang, tak ingin berdampingan.

"Ehem.." Yuichiro berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri berjalan di samping sobatnya itu. "Anu, Mika.. Kamu tadi mencatat tugas biology tidak?"

"Membicarakan pelajaran bukan tipe kamu banget, Yuu.." balas si pirang sok dingin tak pakai menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Memang tidak boleh ya?"

"Jika kamu ingin menyalin, nanti saja ketika sudah kukerjakan.."

Yuichiro terdiam sebentar. Memang benar sih remaja yang satu ini ingin nyontek, tapi kok aneh sekali ya jika sobatnya itu malah mengijinkan.

"Kamu tidak sedang demam kan?" tanya Yuichiro tiba-tiba.

Mikaela menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sebentar.

"Bisakah kamu pulang duluan, aku harus ke supermarket..?" ucap Mikaela masih berusaha tenang.

"Loh?" Yuichiro melongo kayak orang tolol. "O- oke, kalau begitu hati-hati ya.."

Mendapat kesempatan yang entahlah kesempatan apa, Yuichiro langsung saja ambil langkah sejuta badai untuk pergi dari lokasi kejadian perkara.

Mikaela diam, sebelum akhirnya berjalan sempoyongan tak tentu arah.

"Sial, aku ini kenapa sih? Harusnya jika mau bersikap tenang tak usah berlebihan seperti itu kan?" runtuknya terhadap diri sendiri sambil menjedugkan kepala ke tiang listrik terdekat.

Mikaela sadar akan tindakan absurdnya, segera lirik kanan-kiri, berharap tak ada manusia yang lihat aksinya tadi yang menjedugkan kepala ke tiang.

Alasan pergi ke supermarket itu sebenarnya konyol, Mikaela sendiri juga bingung mau apa dirinya ke tempat belanjaan seperti itu. Maka dengan pikiran dangkal, remaja ini segera mengambil ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang.

'Ma, Mika lagi ada di supermarket, mama ada titip untuk makan malam tidak?'

Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Mikaela ini walau gigi lagi sakit tapi hati masih berbakti terhadap orang tua.

Dan pesan pun dibalas dengan cepatnya.

'Wah, tumben sekali.. Kalau begitu belikan bawang bombay, brokoli, wortel, sama kentang ya. Sekalian deh, sabun cuci piring juga sabun toilet. Oh iya, mama juga titip majalah fashion bulan ini yang dijual di toko buku depan supermarket ya..'

Mikaela speechless sebentar. Niatnya mau berbakti tapi kok malah jadi kesel sendiri. Masalahnya order emaknya itu kok aneh-aneh gitu, yang Mikaela tanya kan untuk makan malam, kok malah jadi sabun sama majalah segala sih?

Tapi ya sudahlah, jalani apa permintaan dari mama. Sekalian saja beli bawang bombay yang banyak buat ditempelin di mata, entah buat apa, mungkin manusia bernama Mikaela ini lagi kepengen nangis sepuasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napsu makan Mikaela berkurang. Orang tua remaja ini sampai terbingung-bingung ada kendala apa yang menimpa putra semata wayangnya.

Pokonya selesai makan malam, Mikaela langsung saja mengurung diri di kamar. Menyibukan dengan segala bacaan favorit sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Iya, remaja ini sebenarnya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Bersikap biasa dalam menghadapi kenyataan.

Namun ketika malam tiba, orang tau Yuichiro datang dan berpesan jika mereka akan keluar sebentar, jadi mereka menyuruh untuk Mikaela singgah di kediaman Amane. Nginep juga boleh, lagipula rumah keluarga Shindo dengan Amane itu dekat, hanya sebatas tiga rumah.

Yang benar saja! Yuichiro awalnya memprotes, mengatakan jika dirinya bukan anak kecil yang mesti ditemani jika jaga rumah. Tapi ya sudahlah, orang tua Mikaela juga oke-oke saja. Setidaknya anak mereka tidak mengurung di kamar.

Maka akhirnya Mikaela singgah di tempatnya Yuichiro.

Ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Kenapa mereka saling diem-dieman?

Ingat! Mikaela berusaha untuk mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin loh..

"Kamu tidak jadi menyalin pekerjaanku?" Mikaela membuka pembicaraan.

"Memang kamu bawa bukunya?"

"Enggak. Kau kerjakan saja, jika tidak tahu tanya, aku masih ingat beberapa jawabannya sih.."

"Aku kan enggak tahu tugasnya apa, mas!"

Mikaela speechless, "Iya ya.. Makanya, lain kali jangan tidur ketika pelajaran!" Remaja ini malah menasihati.

"Cerewet!"

Yuichiro mengambil ponsel, utak-atik, nampak seperti sedang mengirim pesan terhadap seseorang.

Mikaela balik melirik, "Menghubungi siapa?" Ia lagi kepo.

"Tanya tugasnya sama Shinoa.." balas Yuichiro cepat.

"Oh.. Sekalian saja tanya jawabannya apa.."

Yuichiro menatap Mikaela dengan alis mengerut, "Kok elo jadi sewot sih?"

"Kagak, biasa aja gue! Sudah, aku minta minum.." Mikaela bangkit dari duduk kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Entah kenapa waktu berjalan dengan amat perlahan sekali ya. Si orang tuanya Yuichiro juga kenapa kagak pulang-pulang sih? Memang ke mana mereka!?

Yuichiro nampak sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, sesekali tanya jawaban ke Mikaela yang menyibukan diri dengan membaca komik-komik koleksi sobatnya itu.

Tapi Mikaela itu manusia yang tidak doyan sama komik, lama-lama suntuk juga jika harus melihat buku dengan gambar yang tulisannya sedikit. Maka remaja ini memperhatikan ke arah lain, mencari-cari apa yang menarik.

Yuichiro sendiri paham betul, jika sobatnya itu mudah suntuk dan tak bisa diam di satu tempat, pasti ada yang lagi dipikirin. Tapi Yuichiro milih diam, enggak kepo, enggak tanya-tanya apa yang lagi menganggu jalan otak temannya.

"Kamu main game aja, gih!" Yuichiro memberi saran, jenuh juga jika ngelirik Mikaela yang lagi suntuk.

"Memang game apa yang lagi kamu mainin?" Mikaela bertanya datar.

"Itu, 'Seraph May Cry'. Lagi kesusahan di misi 6, lawan demonnya susah banget.. Kali-kali saja kamu bisa nyelesain."

"Bukannya kamu sudah tamat?"

"Iya, tapi kan ganti level. Yang 'hell and hell' ini susah banget.."

" _Der'mo!_ Kalau itu siapa juga yang bisa mainin.."

"Sudah mainin saja! Daripada kau tak ada kerjaan.."

Maka Mikaela menurut, ia mainin tuh game yang emang susahnya pake banget. Tapi tak sesusah 'White Cat Action' sih.

Hingga waktu berlalu, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang.

Mikaela menghentikan permainannya, melirik ke arah Yuichiro yang sudah terlelap di atas meja. Perlahan, remaja ini membawa diri mendekati sobat masa kecilnya. Menatap wajah tak berdosa seorang Yuichiro yang sedang tertidur.

Mikaela tersenyum tipis, tangan bergerak hendak mengelus namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia kepalkan tangannya kuat, menariknya kembali, tidak jadi menyentuh sobatnya itu. Mikaela ingat, jika sekarang Yuichiro sudah memiliki orang lain.

Sedih memang, rasanya itu sakit banget di gigi..

Maka tanpa suara, Mikaela mengambil selimut dari kasur, menyelimuti Yuichiro kemudian ke luar ruangan bahkan pulang ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelahnya, ia langsung menggulung diri dalam selimut tercinta di kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari demi hari pun berlalu.

Mikaela sudah mulai terbiasa dengan status sobatnya. Walau terkadang tiap hari Yoichi serta Akane sering memberi perkataan semangat bahkan perkataan sabar yang entahlah artinya apa. Padahal Mikaela sudah biasa saja loh ya, kenapa juga masih diberi semangat?

Tapi ada keanehan lain setelahnya.

Entah karena angin apa, si Yuichiro jadi sering menjauh. Hubungan mereka berdua yang sebatas teman berubah menjadi tak dekat. Tiap kali Mikaela mencoba untuk mengajak bicara perihal pelajaran, si Yuichiro langsung saja menyibukan diri dengan teman lainnya. Bahkan Yuichiro sudah berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi juga pulang sekolah terburu-buru.

Mikaela jadi galau, patah semangat lagi. Apa dirinya itu melakukan kesalahan yang membuat temannya itu marah sehingga tak mau berbicara barang sedetik pun?

Hingga suatu hari, Mikaela memergoki jika Yuichiro sedang melamun sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Awalnya, remaja blasteran ini ingin menghampiri, namun urung dan malah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak lantaran ada seseorang yang datang.

"Yuichiro.." panggil orang itu pelan.

Yuichiro tersadar dari lamunan, menatap si pemanggil, "Oh, Shinoa ya..? Kupikir.."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Ung, ya biasa.. Merenung.."

"Jangan bohong! Bilang saja mau bolos pelajaran.." bentak Shinoa keras.

Yuichiro tersentak kaget. Ada apa? Kenapa Shinoa jadi galak gitu?

"Sem- sembarangan! Untuk apa aku membolos?" remaja bersurai gelap ini membuat perlawanan.

Mata Shinoa menatap tajam si pemilik manik malachite, sedang yang ditatap entah kenapa jadi resah-resah basah gitu.

Shinoa menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Begitu? Aku pikir kau akan membolos lantaran banyak pikiran.."

Yuichiro menatap jenuh, "Apa banyak pikiran? Kamu jangan seperti Mika yang sok tahu gitu deh! Eh.." Remaja ini entah kenapa murung setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Shinoa lagi kepo, ia hampiri remaja itu sembari membungkukkan badan, "Kangen Mika ya?" godanya kemudian.

"Apaan!?" Yuichiro membuang muka, "Ma- mana mungkin aku kangen dengan Mika? Tiap hari ketemu gitu kok.."

Orang yang sedang dibicarakan entah kenapa sedih sendiri di balik semak-semak.

"Lalu kenapa kamu jadi seperti menjauhinya begitu?" tanya Shinoa kemudian. "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu, aku selalu memperhatikan kalian berdua.."

"Hee, kau suka Mika ya?"

"Jangan sembarangan! Sudah jelas yang kusukai itu kamu!"

Mikaela yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dalam diam, entah kenapa merasakan jika matanya perih. Apa dirinya kelilipan atau apa?

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu bertanya demikian.

Yuichiro mendongakkan kepala, "Katakan apanya?" Remaja ini balik bertanya.

Shinoa terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit di atas sana. Perlahan ia tersenyum kecil, "Tentang perasaanmu.."

"Huh?"

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga jika kamu tak akan mengerti.. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.."

Kali ini giliran Yuichiro yang terdiam, ia menundukkan kepala. Melihat jika tak ada perbincangan lain, Shinoa segera memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tung- tunggu.." panggil Yuichiro tiba-tiba.

Mikaela bisa mengintip sekilas jika Shinoa tengah tersenyum tipis dengan arti lain. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Shinoa sedikit memutar tulang lehernya.

Yuichiro bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap tepat ke arah perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku.." Remaja itu menundukkan kepala, "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Ah, tidak sih. Maksudnya baru-baru ini.."

"Oh ya? Mengenai apa?" Shinoa masih bertanya dengan nada datar biasa saja.

"Ji- jika.." kata-kata Yuichiro menggantung, ia kepalkan tangannya kuat. Kepala ia angkat, menatap serius ke arah Shinoa, "Jika sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyukaimu.."

Mikaela membelalakan matanya. Apa yang tadi sobatnya itu katakan?

Hening beberapa saat. Angin berhembus mengisi kekosongan suasana.

"Aa.., maksudku.. Anu, itu.." Yuichiro tiba-tiba gugup salah tingkah, "Maksudku, aku masih belum bisa menyukaimu. Kau tahu 'kan? Hahaa, menumbuhkan rasa suka itu sulit. A- apa lagi.." terang remaja ini buru-buru.

"Jadi?" Shinoa menyela tenang.

Yuichiro kemudian menggaruk kepala, "Ma- maaf, mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita.." ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

Hening lagi. Shinoa masih menatap tenang, Yuichiro entah kenapa jantungnya berdengup tak karuan, sedangkan Mikaela tak tahu hendak bagaimana.

Mau sampai kapan ia akan bersembunyi di situ?

"Hiks.." gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Akh!" Yuichiro tersentak kaget, "Tung- tunggu dulu, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu.."

"Tak apa, hehee.." Shinoa mengangkat kepalanya, "Lagipula aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Apalagi tentang orang yang kau sukai itu.."

Wajah Yuichiro naik warna, "Ba- bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tak hanya aku sih, satu kelas juga sudah mengetahui tentang kalian berdua.."

Mikaela yang menguping nampak kebingungan. Apa yang dimaksud 'tentang kalian berdua'?

"Tapi kuberi tahu satu hal, Yuu.." Shinoa memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi remaja yang kini berstatus mantan, "Jarang-jarang loh ada gadis sepertiku yang berhati mulia serta cantik ini, apa kau yakin memutuskanku dengan entengnya seperti itu?" Ia melirik sembari tersenyum jahil.

Yuichiro sweatdrop.

"Aku tahu jika kamu baik, Shin.. Tapikan, kamu sudah tahu jika yang aku.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, alasan apa yang membuat dirimu menjauh darinya? Kurasa orang itu sangat sedih deh.." sela Shinoa tiba-tiba.

Yuichiro mengalihkan pandangan, "I- itu.." ucapannya terhenti, "Aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depannya, melihat jika kita dulu berhubungan, Shin. Ku- kupikir, dia membenciku.."

"Lucu sekali. Padahal kau menyukai orang yang selama ini ada di sisimu.."

Mikaela kembali membelalakan mata. Pendengarannya tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, sedikit berlutut untuk melihat keadaan di balik semak-semak.

Matanya tak lepas memandang ke arah Yuichiro yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Jelas sekali jika semburat merah terlukis di wajah sobatnya itu.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin..

Mikaela kehilangan keseimbangan, lututnya terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya..

Krosak-krosak! Remaja ini terjatuh mencium tanah, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya..

Yuichiro serta Shinoa terkejut, memandang ke arah tersangka yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kepala.

"Mi- Mika?" tanya Yuichiro tak percaya.

"Wah wah, permasalahannya semakin seru nih.." ucap Shinoa santai-santai saja.

Mikaela berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, "Ma- maaf mengganggu.. Aku.. aku.." Ia bingung hendak berkata apa. "Aku tak dengar apa-apa kok!" teriaknya sembari lari entah ke mana.

"O- oii.." Yuichiro memanggil tapi orang yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang di balik gedung.

"Kejarlah.."

"Huh?"

"Tak ada rencana mengejar? Jelaskan semua isi hatimu.."

Yuichiro terdiam, mencerna perkataan Shinoa.

Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala, "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Shin.." ucapnya kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Shinoa tersenyum tulus, menatap kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, seseorang menepuk bahu si gadis mungil dari belakang.

"Sudah selesai? Yakin elo kagak sakit hati?" tanya orang itu dengan suara cempreng menghina.

Shinoa mengangkat bahu, kemudian membalikkan badan, "Huee, Mit-chan.." rengeknya dengan muka penuh air mata.

Orang yang dipanggil Mit-chan itu, atau panjangannya Mitsuba, tersentak kaget menatap temannya yang bermuka tak karuan.

Shinoa langsung saja memeluk gadis bersurai kuning kuncir dua itu, "HUAAA.., semua perkataanmu benar! Cowok itu memang kalau bukan brengsek pasti maho!" tangisnya mulai menjadi.

Mitsuba mendengus. Memasrahkan sobatnya itu menangis sepuas yang ia inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu bagaimana dengan dua tokoh utama kisah ini?

Mikaela bingung, kenapa dirinya terus saja berlari? Tak mempedulikan dengan teriakkan teman masa kecilnya yang terus memanggil.

"Mika, tunggu! Pelankan langkahmu, aku capek nih!" teriak Yuichiro asal-asalan.

Di kejauhan, nampak teman-teman sekelas tengah menyaksikan aksi drama ala India yang diperankan oleh Yuichiro Amane serta Mikaela Shindo. Itu loh, yang nyanyi-nyanyi sambil sembunyi-sembunyi di balik pohon.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sih?" tanya Lacus memperhatikan dua manusia yang hanya muter-muter lapangan bola.

"Mungkin mereka sedang olahraga di siang hari.." terang Rene santai, ikut memperhatikan.

"Bodoh!" gumam Shiho memalingkan kepala, ogah menyaksikan film menjijikkan.

"Ayo, Yuu! Jangan mau kalah!" Yoichi malah berteriak menyemangati layaknya lagi nonton lomba balap lari.

Dan akhirnya, dua manusia itu menyingkir dari lapangan bola. Berlari ke arah tempat semula yaitu taman belakang.

Untungnya Shinoa sudah tak berada di tempat, jadilah mereka hanya berduaan saja di sana.

Mikaela menghentikkan langkah, mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan Yuichiro..

Bruk! Remaja bersurai gelap itu ambruk seketika. Merasakan jika kakinya patah lantaran tadi berlari entahlah yang sudah berapa putaran.

"Huaa, Yuu, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikaela dengan kekhawatiran tingkat dewa menghampiri, dan seketika itu juga..

BUAK! Yuichiro menonjok sobatnya hingga ia terpental ke sudut layar.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih!? Pakai lari segala? Tak tahukah jika aku lelah mengejarnya!" bentak Yuichiro menumpahkan segala amarahnya.

"Ma- maaf.. Aku hanya.." Mikaela menundukkan kepala, tak ingin memandang, "Aku pikir kamu marah karena tadi aku nguping, makanya aku lari saja.."

Yuichiro menghela nafas, "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku marah.."

Hening beberapa saat. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Lalu siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan? Dalam hati, Mikaela sebenarnya ingin bertanya macam-macam. Yuichiro sendiri juga, ingin mengungkapkan macam-macam namun entah kenapa remaja ini ragu.

Oke, karena di sini Yuichiro seme, maka dia harus memulai duluan..

"Eng, anu, Mika.." panggil Yuichiro pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Dengar baik-baik ya, karena aku akan mengatakan ini hanya sekali.."

Mikaela membelalakkan mata, jantung berdengup tak karuan. Apa? Apa yang ingin Yuichiro katakan? Hatinya berteriak 'cepat katakan!'.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya, aku..."

Wush.. Angin berhembus dramatis.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bahkan bel tanda istirahat sudah berakhir pun juga terdengar.

Mikaela mengedipkan mata sekali, dua kali, bahkan lebih deh. Ia menatap bengong ke arah sobat masa kecilnya yang masih saja menundukkan kepala.

Hening..

"A- apa?" Mikaela buka suara, "Bisa tolong diulang? Se- sepertinya aku kurang jelas.. Tadi itu bel ya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Yuichiro tersentak kaget. Sudut perempatan muncul di ujung kepala. Jadi tadi dia ngomong keren-keren begitu kagak didenger to?

Remaja bersurai gelap ini meremat tangannya sendiri, perasaannya berkecamuk entah kesal atau apa.

Mikaela masih saja pasang tampang polos tak bersalah, ya mungkin sedikit bersalah sih.

"Kurang ajar! Elo pikir gue bakal ngulang ucapan memalukan itu apa!? Makanya punya kuping itu dijaga biar bisa denger, dasar idiot!" semprot Yuichiro santer sambil memiting kepala Mikaela dengan kasarnya.

"Huwaa.., ampun!" Mikaela menjerit hiteris, "Habis tadi beneran enggak denger, sumpah!"

Bohong. Mikaela itu sebenarnya bohong. Pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan baik, ia sebenarnya dengar semua perkataan sobatnya itu. Hanya saja ia ingin mendengar sekali lagi untuk memastikkan benar atau tidaknya.

Mikaela rasanya mau collapse di tempat lantaran lama dicekik sama Yuichiro. Yuichiro sendiri akhirnya melepas cekikannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Mikaela jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, sudahlah!" ucap remaja bersurai gelap itu santai, ia mengambil posisi berjongkok di samping sobatnya. "Jadi, aku ditolak nih?"

Mikaela membelalakkan mata. Ditolak dia bilang?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku.." Remaja bersurai kuning itu langsung berlutut menghadap Yuichiro, matanya berair kayak telor lagi diceplok, "Aku, aku sebenernya juga.."

"Sudah, sudah.."

Tangan perlahan menyentuh kepala bersurai kuning itu.

Yuichiro menatap datar kemudian menghela nafas, "Tak kusangka, kamu yang biasanya tenang bisa saja bersikap seperti ini.." ucapnya pelan.

Namun bukannya mendengar, Mikaela malah terbuai dengan belaian tangan Yuichiro di atas kepalanya. Sudah berasa dunia milik sendiri.

Yuichiro sweatdrop, speechles juga boleh.

Apa bisa kedua manusia ini berhubungan dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Jawabannya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Berakhir dengan sangat tidak memuaskan.. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat di sana sini. Saya ngetik ini hanya melakukan pengecekan selama 2 kali. Entah kenapa ingin saja buru-buru ngepost fik ini, hehee.. Mohon maaf semuanya.

Well, kesan pesan jika ada?

Sayonara~


End file.
